Lost&Found
by Nat987
Summary: Tris is broken. She lost her best friend that kept her together for 15 years and now she is depressed. But one day, a mysterious letter appeared in her backpack that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1 - A normal day of school

_Thud _

"Move Stiff! Stop wasting my time!" Peter said as he shoved me to the ground. My books flew out of my hand, sliding across the floor as Peter and his buddies laughed at me. I quickly stood up, grabbed my books and hurriedly walked towards my classroom. I found a seat at the back row and plugged my headphones in my ears, blasting my favourite song called 'Elastic Heart'.

I am Tris Prior and welcome to my daily life.

Surprisingly, my life was perfect when I was younger but everything changed after a person called _Tobias _left me. I was only 15. Every single good memory I had was with him like the time we wen- no... every time I think of him, I feel sad, betrayed and lonely. I alwa-

_Drrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggggg_

My teacher, Mrs Matthews walked into the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Well, it **is** the first day of school and every teacher wants to make a good impression or the class won't respect him/her. I scanned the classroom, looking for unfamiliar faces and was not surprised when I saw 2 new faces. One boy and one girl. The boy has dirty blond hair like me and bright green eyes while I have dull blue/gray eyes. He was quite tall with a strong figure and seems like a nice person. The girl has mocha coloured skin with strait neat black hair that reaches to her shoulder. Quite tall and pretty. The looks on their faces was hilarious when Mrs Mathews slammed that door.

I quickly unplugged my headphones, not wanting to get detention on my first day.

"Welcome students. I'm your new science teacher, Mrs Mattews and I do not want any bad behaviour in this class. I am not afraid to give out complaints and detentions to student on the first day of school. You better respect me." Said Mrs Mattews, walking back and forth at the front of the classroom, eyeing everyone. The class was silent. No one dared to move a muscle.

"Good. Now let me take the attendance and we can get on with this lesson." Mrs Mattews said, grabbing the clipboard with all our names on it.

"Aaron Aston?"

"Here!"

This when on and on until...

"Bea-"

"It's Tris mam, just Tris" I corrected, not wanting anyone knowing my real name. My actual name is _Beatrice Prior. _I changed my name to Tris beacasue the name _Beatrice _sounds to innocent and it brings back all the past memories of Tobias.

"Ok, hello **Tris**. But don't interrupt me ever again. It is disrespectful and you could always raise your hand." Mrs Mattews said, using a bullpen to change my name on the attendance sheet.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

In the lesson, I found out that the new boy was called William, but he likes to be called Will and the girl was called Christina, but she likes to be called Chris. Overall, the lesson was quite boring since it was like a review of last years work.

I glanced at my schedule and saw that it was Math next in room 1.03 with Mr Kirwin. He's cool. He always played games with us and makes math seem ok. I found my spot from last year and sat down, got my notepad from my backpack and began to draw. Drawing became a hobby of mine when I had to attend camp. The camp was for children that suffered from depression from ages 12-16. I started camp when I was 15 and yes, it was because of Tobias leaving. The camp told me to express my feelings by drawing and surprisingly, it worked. I began to draw three ravens flying towards the middle of the page. The ravens represent my family members. My dad, Andrew Prior, my mum, Natalie Prior and my brother, Caleb Prior. Let' s just say that my brother is a complete nerd

"Hello, can we sit here?" Asked a familiar girls voice. I looked up and saw Chris and Will. I probably looked annoyed since they took a step back away.

"I mean... we could always sit somewhere else but you seemed kinda lonely so we figured-"

"No! No! It's fine! You can sit. I'm sorry but I'm not that...um, talkative." I interrupted, gesturing the seats with my hand. You see, I have always been a quiet girl that always minded her own business and I was _very _sensitive about friends but I promised myself to change and maybe let some people in. I mean, highschool will end soon and I want to live a little. **A little**.

"Oh thanks! I'm Christina and he is Will! I think I saw you in science? Your name is Tris right?" Chris asked, dumping her backpack on the floor and sitting down. I could already tell she was the talkative one out of the two.

"Yep, name's Tris." I answered coolly. We made small talk for a few minutes and...

_Drrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg_

"Hello hello fellow students! I'm Mr Kirwin and I'm your math teacher for this year." Mr Kirwin said excitedly. He was grinning at everyone and I saw Chris and Will relax a bit. They probably thought every teacher would be like Mrs Mattews! Ha.

"So let's get started!"

And the day went by like that.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

(At lunch)

"So Tris... Christina and I made a friend call Al. Do you mind if we sit with him?" Asked Will. He has slowly warmed up to me during the past lessons we had together and well... talkes to me now. I noticed that he was one of the smarter, more observant overachievers in our school.

"Sure! Not like I have any friends except for you guys." _And Tobias, but he left me so he doesn't count. _

"Cool! Let's go!"

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Al was a really shy but friendly person. I found out that he has 3 siblings. 2 sisters and 1 brother and they all go to this school. But they were all younger than him. Apparently they don't really get along very well which is quite sad to be honest. Me and Caleb are quite different but we get along perfectly, with only a few arguments per year. Caleb was more studious like Will and was always craving for more information while I liked to draw and do sports like football ( I mean American Football if anyone's asking ), track and field and tennis etc.

I had this really weird hobby as well. It was knife throwing and shooting. I practice twice week after dinner. I usually sneak out and have Caleb cover for me.

_Flashback_

_"Toby! I'm bored" I said, flicking through the TV channels. Me and Tobias were snuggling on a couch, bored as hell and suddenly..._

_"How bout we go through your garage. We always find something weird in there. Remember last time, we found a inflatable shark that was as big as you? And we tried to ride it and draw on it with sharpies?"_

_Tobias suggested, standing up and giving me a hand as well. _

_"Of course I remember! My parents got so mad because I accidentally drew on my hand and couldn't scrub the marker off for at least a whole week!" I said laughing. _

_We went to the garage and looked around. I noticed a tucked away cupboard behind large wood planks with boxes with a sign that says **Do not touch **on it. _

_"Hey Tobias! Look!" I pointed at the box,"do you want to open it?"_

_"Do I want to open it? Of course I want to open it! Come on! Help me lift this piece of wood!" Tobias said excitedly, already lifting a part of the wood plank. _

_We spent at least half and hour lifting wood just for that box and finally, it is time to reveal the insides of the **Do not touch** box. _

_"We better not get disappointed! We wasted too much energy on this!" Exclaimed Tobias._

_I slowly opened the box, not knowing what to expect and saw 4 different types of guns with boxes of ammunition next to it! There was also 12 throwing knifes that came with the box as well!_

_"Wow... why would mom and dad keep weapons in the house?" I asked myself out loud. _

_"Does it matter? Tris! I think we found out new hobby..."_

_We then found a deserted area in the forests to train. We taught ourselves to throw knives using your right hand, left hand and even when we are blindfolded or backwards. We also taught ourselves how to shoot and some fighting moves as an extra activity. It was awesome. _

_We have decided to meet at that spot every Tuesday and Saturday night at 11:00pm to train and walk home together, since we live close to each other. At the end, we were masters at shooting, knife throwing and fighting. _

_End of flashback_

And I still practice myself.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

The day was pretty good. I made friends and was finally happy for the first time in about 2 years. I went back home, finding my mom, Natalie, humming to herself while making her famous spaghetti.

After the delicious dinner and a mild interrogation about me and my brother's day, I hopped onto my bed and sighed.

Maybe this year won't be such a bad year.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! I really wanted to improve my writing so I decided to write a new story instead of finishing my other one. I'd really appreciate it if you would comment about my writing and tell me how I could improve. Thanks! **

**And English is not my first language so I wouldn't be surprised if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes in my stories. **

**That's it for now!**

**Byeeeeee**

**-Nat;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Letter

The week as pretty boring but it finally felt like normal high school. Chris, Will, Al and I found a special quiet spot in our school garden and named it 'The Spot'. We hangout there every break or lunch we have together and I guess it was fun.

Suddenly, I felt someone hurriedly walk past me, bumping into my shoulder. I looked back at the person and only saw a black clothed figure fading into the distance. That's weird, the street was wide enough for 3 people to walk next to each other. Maybe he/she was just in a rush. I shrugged it off and continued my journey to school, avoiding the pavement cracks on the way.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Tris! Tris! Tris! Look what I've got!" Christina said, poking my back.

"What Christina? What could possibly be this important?" I said, annoyed.

"So this morning, when I was taking the bus to school with Will, there was this man wearing black, like completely black, that bumped us! And didn't even say sorry! How rude!" Chris ranted. That's can't be a coincidence, can it? That mysterious guy bumped into me _and _my friends.

"And wait, that's not the weirdest part. When I was looking for my phone in my bag, I found this black letter with a red stamp on it. Will got one as well!" Chris said. I didn't check my bag yet, maybe I got one as well.

"Maybe I got one as well..." I muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean? Did that guy bump into you too! That's so creepy!" Oh my god..." Christina rambled.

"Chris! Calm down! No offence but you talk way too much." I told her.

"Tris's right, it's probably just a coincidence." Said Will, starting to get annoyed of Christina's talking. I really don't understand how she talkes so much!

"Just let me check my bag, then we will decide if it was a coincidence or not." I said while searching my bag for a certain letter. And behind my Geometry notebook, was the letter I was dreading to see.

"Ok... maybe it wasn't a coincidence... imma text Al to see if he got a letter." I muttered, starting to get worried. But maybe everyone in this school got a letter.

**On Tris's phone**

Al

T: Hey Al! Are you feeling better? We miss u!

A: I slowly recovering

A: What's up?

T: Oh I wanted to ask if you have gotten a black letter with a stamp on it?

A: Um, I don't think so. What colour is the stamp?

T: Red

A: I'll check

_2 minutes later_

A: yeah I got one, found it in my bag.

T : oh ok, thanks for telling me. Bye

A: ok bye?

**Present time**

"Al got one as well..." I reported to them.

_Drrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg _

The warning bell...

"We'll talk later? At break or lunch ok?" Asked Will, picking up his backpack from the ground. He dropped it when Christina was ranting about he weird man.

"Yeah sure, see you soon I guess." I said, heading towards my first class.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*


End file.
